This invention relates to a solid having a reversibly invisible/visible thermochromic internal construction enclosed therein. More particularly, it relates to a solid having a reversibly invisible/visible thermochromic internal construction enclosed therein wherein the internal structure of the solid becomes reversibly invisible and visible due to temperature change.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,956 discloses a constitution wherein a reversible thermochromic layer is formed on the surface of a solid to thereby make the inside invisible/visible.
In the conventional solid having an invisible/visible internal construction as described above, the interior can be made visible or invisible depending on temperature change. Thus, it is applicable in the fields of toys, ornaments, etc.
The inventor has found out that an effect of achieving the invisible/visible state, which is superior to the effect of the conventional solid as described above, can be established by enclosing a construction having a structure concerning the shape of a solid and using a fluorescent material as the above-described construction. Namely, the invention aims at providing a solid having a reversibly invisible/visible thermochromic internal construction enclosed therein which is excellent in variance and the internal construction of which can be made more definitely visible in the visible state.
The present invention provides a solid having a reversibly invisible/visible thermochromic internal construction enclosed therein which is composed of a solid made of a transparent resin and a fluorescent internal construction showing the internal structure of the solid enclosed therein, wherein a reversible thermochromic layer containing a reversible thermochromic composition is formed on the surface of the solid; or a solid having a reversibly invisible/visible thermochromic internal construction enclosed therein which is composed of a solid made of a transparent resin and a fluorescent internal construction showing the internal structure of the solid enclosed therein, wherein the transparent resin contains a reversible thermochromic composition